Battle of Turkey (Russo-Islamic World War III)
The Battle of Turkey (Russian: Битва за Турцию Bitva za Turtsiyu, Turkish: تـوریـا ثـاـواشـی Türkiye Savaşı), known in Russia and allied nations as Operation Remove Kabab (Russian: Операция Удалить Кебаб, Operatsiya Udalit Kebab) and in Turkey as Operation Glory to the Caliph (Turkish: خـالییفـا شـارا وپاراسیونـو, Halife Şeref Operasyonu) was the last, and most major battle of the Russo-Caliphate War. After the Holy Caliphate's costly loss during the Battle of the Black Sea, and with Russian control of the Black Sea consolidated, the Russian forces, along with a coalition of other nations, known as "the Brotherhood" or "Bratstvo" began the Northern Offensive into Turkey, resembling D-Day. Desperate, the Sultanate of Turkey fled to Germany and Britain to make more arms procurements with the British, French and German governments. Turkey was already in a civil war, with Islamists and Republicanists warring against one another. Initial landings in northern Turkey were met with gunfire, however eventually, Brotherhood forces penetrated through northern Turkish defenses. Croatia and Georgia, despite having hostile relations with Russia, begrudingly lent their support. Croatia felt betrayed by Turkey, when after having sided with Turkey in the Caliphate's invasion of Russia, Turkey attacked Croatia to establish the Viyalet of Croatia, under a Muslim Croat leader. The Brotherhood's offensives were divided into a Northern Offensive and a Western Offensive, codenamed Operation Constantinople (Russian: Операция Константинополь, Operatsiya Konstantinopol, Greek: Λειτουργία Κωνσταντινούπολη, Leitourgía Konstantinoúpoli). Although Sultan Selim of Turkey still considered it a war between the Caliphate and Russia, Turkey was forced to fend for its own, largely owing to the fact most of the other powerful countries of the Caliphate, namely Arabia and Pakistan, were forced to withdraw their troops due to being attacked by other enemies (namely Iran and India respectively). After the Bosnian defeat in the Serbo-Bosnian War, following the retreat of Turkish forces, the Bosnian government continued to send military aid to Turkey. Units of the Holy Bosnian Navy were permitted to access Libyan and Egyptian waterways, however, the Egyptian government made it clear that it was not siding with Bosnia, and would, provide no military aid for Bosnia. Egyptian Navy ships kept a close watch on Bosnian navy ships, as they transported troops to Turkey. Outcome After the war, some of fthe nations of the Brotherhood remained at odds with one another. While Ukraine and Russia seemingly solved their issues with Crimea and the Donbass, Russia's beef with Georgia, over the northern parts continued. Anton Kereselidze, the president of Georgia, who had helped the Russians oust pro-Caliphate government in Tbilisi, continued to have heated disputes with Russian president Mikhail Budayev. The issue over South Ossetia and Akhbazia were not included in the provisions between Anton Kereselidze and Mikhail Budayev, which did not sit well with the Georgian president. President Kereselidze stated though, that despite disagreements with Russia, Georgia will stay out of NATO, but will join the European Union. Serbia and Ukraine entered the Union State with Russia and Belarus, while Bulgaria exited out of NATO and the European Union, President Simeon Panchev stated that Bulgaria would not join any such military alliances, though Bulgaria was evidently close to Russia. Greece on the other hand, remained a NATO state, but exited the European Union, favoring closer economic ties with Russia, and ties with Germany - independent of the European Union. Category:Russo-Islamic World War III Category:Battles Category:Turkey